1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an abnormal skin analysis system and a method thereof, and more particularly to an abnormal skin area calculating system and a method thereof to analyze abnormal parts of skin and calculate an area of the abnormal parts.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, when a dermatologist diagnoses that a patient has an abnormal skin symptom (for example, skin burnt or scalded, spots, horniness, vitiligo, or pore rough), the doctor usually treats the abnormal skin with a low-level laser therapy (LLLT), as the irradiation of the low-level laser on the human skin is harmless, which is a safe and mild treatment.
However, when the dermatologist charges for the medical treatment, the expenses are determined based on the reputation and intuition of the doctor as well as the area of the abnormal skin measured by eyes. The charging standard is completely decided by the doctor with no objective standard. Moreover, the area of the abnormal skin measured by eyes may vary in numerical values and perceptions, the area of the abnormal skin may vary in numerical values and perceptions from estimating distance or range by the naked eye, so that the doctor and the patient may easily come to misunderstandings in medical charge, thereby causing unnecessary medical disputes.
Therefore, it is a problem to be solved by the manufacturer on how to provide an accurate abnormal skin range calculating mechanism.